ultrasfandomcom-20200214-history
Глазго: хроника
...-1945 Celtic Glasgow - Glasgow Rangers - 1908/1909 Fans rioted at the end of the Old Firm match, setting fire to payboxes and ripping up the goalposts - all because a decision had been taken not to play any extra time. The SFA fined both clubs and decided to withhold the Cup. 1960-е Newcastle United - Glasgow Rangers - UEFA Cup - 14/05/1969 http://img168.imageshack.us/img168/1106/newcastlerangers1969vr2.jpg http://img168.imageshack.us/img168/3919/newcastlerangers19692tk7.jpg 1970-е Celtic Glasgow - Glasgow Rangers - 02/01/1971 The Old Firm derby attracted enormous crowds and this game at Ibrox Stadium was no different. The match was heading for a goalless draw until Celtic scored with a minute to go, prompting a mass exodus of disappointed Rangers fans. Although Colin Stein scored for Rangers in the last minute for 1-1 draw, many Rangers supporters were still on their way out. But with so many fans leaving at the same time, the downward force pushed many people trying to get out to the stadium onto the ground. The momentum of the crowd meant that once people started to fall, there was no way of holding the mass of bodies back and 66 people lost their lives, with another 140 suffering injuries.// BBC 1980-е Celtic Glasgow - Glasgow Rangers ??/05/1980 Area intifada explosed inside the stadium and especially on the pitch. After these violent riots, it was forbidden to sell alcohol inside scottish football stadiums. // Generation Supporter Celtic Glasgow - Glasgow Rangers - 02/05/1999 More than 100 people were arrested in Glasgow after Rangers beat their rivals Celtic 3-0. Celtic officials later said the supporters who disrupted the game and threw objects at the referee will be banned for life. // Soccer Fans Over 100 fans were arrested as Rangers clinched the league title at their rivals Celtics ground. A number of fans invaded the pitch during the match and the referee was hit by a coin which required him to receive treatment for a cut to the head. Running battles took place outside the ground and in Glasgow city centre between rival fans resulting in more arrests. // local press http://img171.imageshack.us/img171/5666/celts1qk3.jpg http://img171.imageshack.us/img171/5255/celts2cq6.jpg http://img221.imageshack.us/img221/3601/celts3uh9.jpg Bohemians Dublin - Glasgow Rangers - 18/09/1984 Violent scuffles occured for many hours, opposing local police and Rangers fans. Rangers fans were angry as inside the stadium, Bohemians fans burned a UK flag. In the same time, Rangers fans, joined by their Belfast friends (same politic ideas) also burned an irish flag. Police tried to restore order. About twelve people were arrested. At the end of the game, many windows were smashed up. // local newspaper 1990-е Glasgow Rangers - Shelbourne FC - 22/07/1998 UEFA Cup prelim match played at Tranmere's ground. Despite heavy policing serious disorder occurred with 12 arrests being made. Rangers fans waited for the Irish supporters to arrive, a confrontation ensued, police in riot gear were required to clear entrance to ground. // View from the Terrace Glasgow Rangers - Celtic Glasgow - 30/05/1999 Three police officers, including a woman, were injured, seven police vehicles damaged and the force had to deal with 350 incidents. A mounted policeman was thrown from his horse after being bombarded with missiles and was treated for back and leg injuries. Two motorcycle officers who were struck with bricks and bottles were saved from injury by their crash helmets but two officers on foot came under a hail of missiles close to the ground. In total 113 people were arrested and one man was stabbed. // scottish press 2000-е Celtic Glasgow - Glasgow Rangers - 11/02/2001 POLICE arrested 23 people as violence erupted after the Old Firm clash. Sixteen fans, including one woman, were arrested for public order offences at Celtic Park immediately after yesterday’s game, and another seven were arrested in the city centre and Lanarkshire last night. In Govan, a 40-year-old man was stabbed in the chest at Benburb Social Club in Craigton Road. He was taken to the Southern General Hospital, where his condition was said to be serious but stable. Police also closed McChuills in High Street after the pub was attacked by a mob of 30 Rangers fans. One man was taken to hospital with a hand injury and another arrested. Celtic fan Stephen Breen (27), from Belfast, said: “There was a real party atmosphere in the bar and then suddenly bottles came flying into the bar. “You could hear windows all around being smashed and groups of guys inside the pub tried to force the doors shut. If they hadn’t managed to do that there would have been a bloodbath.” There were also two assaults in streets near Celtic Park shortly after the game. A 23-year-old man suffered head injuries in a fracas in Tollcross Road, near Parkhead Cross. He was taken to the Royal Infirmary. Five minutes later, in London Road at Rimsdale Street, a 35-year-old man was jumped by a gang carrying weapons. He was taken to the Royal Infirmary with a serious eye injury, and released after treatment. Police also reported disturbances at other pubs in the east end, as well as Ayrshire, Greenock and Campbeltown. However, the number of arrests was significantly lower than after last Wednesday’s CIS League Cup semi-final between the two clubs, when 41 people were taken into custody. Strathclyde Police said they were delighted with the behaviour of fans at the ground as Celtic all but clinched the Premier League title with a 1-0 win over Rangers. Some 600 officers and 800 stewards policed the match. // Glasgow Evening Times Motherwell FC - Glasgow Rangers - 17/03/2001 Police managed to contain 60 Rangers ICF in Motherwell Town Centre on Saturday after the match. 20 Motherwell SS tried to attack the escort from a bar near the main station but were chased back by some of the 60 Rangers ICF with the police escort being broken for a few minutes before order was restored. // View from the Terrace Aberdeen - Glasgow Rangers - 28/07/2001 Trouble flared following the Aberdeen v Rangers match on Saturday as more than 100 rival fans gathered at the beach. Police quickly called for back-up and about 40 officers supported by the dog unit managed to control and disperse the crowd quickly. Several arrests were made and officers said inquiries were continuing to identify those involved in the disturbance. Officers said the so-called "casual" supporters of both clubs were involved. They said the trouble-makers, who were not dressed in football regalia, were involved in a few scuffles and began throwing coins and other missiles, although no one was injured. // national newspaper Aberdeen met early doors (40 boys out at 10.30) This grew steadily during the day to about 160-180 maximum. Another smaller mob (around 20) are drinking round the corner. (This is probably the biggest mob Aberdeen have had out for 5 years) OB all over the place, filming everyone. Some of our lads were in touch with the huns and were told they werent coming into Aberdeen til after the game kicked off (to avoid OB) Our mob left the bar at 2.30 approx and began walking towards the Green where the majority of the huns scarfers congregate. place is heavily policed but some lads manage to steam through the OB and there are brief scuffles with the huns throwing bottles and retreating into a bar. A few ASC are arrested (later charged with breach of the peace) Aberdeen are then split up and escorted to the ground. Most ASC leave the game when the huns score their second goal and everyone meets up at the broadhill bar. the bar is busy as fuck and loads of lads are outside drinking pints. theres about 150 lads and maybe 50-60 others who are just up for having a pop at the huns. Some other asc are drinking up town. Wait around for a while til most OB have cleared off. Start walking over cricket pitches to beach where huns are drinking. About 160+ now. mainly boys but about 20 hangers on. lads at the front start running to get to ICF before OB arrive. Come up onto beach front and there they are (about 40) OB are coming in from all directions. Kicks off a bit but OB are well on top. OB escort ASC away from beach and escort rangers to train. About a dozen asc are arrested. About 10 aberdeen hang around beach and later waste 7 or 8 rangers fans.(Aberdeen never target scarfers unless they are rangers, who in my opinion are gamer than their mob) A train to Glasgow is held back for the huns who are involved in minor clashes with a handful of asc at the station // Aberdeen-lad view Glasgow Rangers - Feyenoord Rotterdam - 21/02/2002 A Rangers official has described violence before the team's Uefa Cup match against Feyenoord as the worst he has seen in nine years. Police made 36 arrests after scuffles broke out at Ibrox between a section of the Rangers and the Dutch club's supporters. Rangers operations executive, Laurence McIntyre, who viewed security film of the incident, said the Dutch fans had started the trouble by charging at the home fans. Don't go to Rotterdam if you don't have a ticket issued officially by the club He said: "They were the worst scenes that I have witnessed in the last nine years. I had a brief look at a film, and quite clearly we had a situation where there was a sudden surge of Dutch fans towards the home fans without any provocation at all." About 2,500 Rangers supporters are expected to travel to next week's second leg in Rotterdam. But Mr McIntyre urged fans without tickets not to travel. He said: "This gives me an opportunity to make an appeal to all other Rangers fans. "Don't go to Rotterdam if you don't have a ticket issued officially by the club. If incidents like that can arise by 2,500 supporters coming to Glasgow then you really have to have a genuine concern for what potentially could happen in Rotterdam." http://img511.imageshack.us/img511/7351/rangersfeyenoord012hmq6.jpg http://img511.imageshack.us/img511/8949/rangersfeyenoord012gwf0.jpg http://img170.imageshack.us/img170/2629/rangersfeyenoord012apt7.jpg Glasgow Rangers - Manchester United - 22/10/2003 TWENTY-FIVE football hooligans were arrested last night as English thugs marred the showpiece Battle of Britain clash. The gang ran riot near Ibrox before the Champions League tie between Rangers and Manchester United and the arrests came as fights broke out along Paisley Road West on the main approach to the ground. The violence involving the "casuals" has raised fears of further trouble at the return match in Manchester in 12 days. More than 4000 English fans were believed to have travelled north for the game and most were in good spirits and well behaved. But it is understood Manchester United "casuals" had gathered in a bar on Paisley Road West, where they spent much of the day drinking. At around 6pm they left the pub and ran riot down the busy road, attacking rival supporters and the public at random. Passers-by took refuge in doorways. Much of the violence took place outside the District Bar, a favourite haunt of Rangers fans. Police, who had been monitoring the fans' movements, moved in with raised batons to quell the trouble and mounted police helped to disperse the fighting fans. Further along Paisley Road West, at the Park Bar, an ambulance took an injured fan to the Southern General Hospital, but he was not thought to have been badly hurt. Police had anticipated potential trouble spots and reinforcements had been drafted in to back up crowd control. Bar staff were helping cut the risk of trouble by posting security guards at doors and restricting admission, and the hooligan elements were quickly spotted. Manchester United fans - who had sung Celtic songs and waved green and white flags during the game - were kept inside the stadium for more than an hour after the match in an attempt to allow the Rangers support to disperse. Police vans were parked outside several bars in the city centre where fans had gathered after the match and their presence helped quieten behaviour. One witness, a landscape gardener from Busby, said: "The scenes in Paisley Road West were like a battleground, but the police were quick to bring the trouble under control. "Police were ushering the Rangers supporter back into the pubs while they controlled the Manchester fans. They prevented a mini-riot. Inside the ground I saw one Rangers fan try to get near the rival supporters after Manchester scored, but police whisked him away." A police spokesman said: "There were violent scenes in Paisley Road West before the game started and 25 arrests were made. During the game another 24 were arrested, all for minor offences. After the game one more arrest was made. Overall, the fans were good-natured and, trouble-makers apart, mixed well." // eveningtimes Celtic Glasgow - Glasgow Rangers - 24/04/05 Rangers are facing a possible Scottish Football Association investigation into the missile thrown at Celtic midfielder Stilian Petrov during the Old Firm derby. The Bulgaria international was struck by a plastic cup after opening the scoring for the Hoops in the 21st minute at Ibrox. The 25-year-old required some medical attention after being struck by the drinks container, which had been thrown from the Copland Road stand, but was able to return to the action almost immediately. Petrov was also cautioned in the wake of his goal celebrations in front of the Rangers supporters housed in the stand behind a goal at Ibrox. But missile-throwing incidents have become a worrying trend in the SPL this season with Celtic and Hearts both being subject to SFA discussions. In the last Old Firm derby at Celtic Park in February, Rangers midfielder Fernando Ricksen was hit by a cigarette lighter thrown from among Hoops' fans as he prepared to take a corner. During the stormy SPL encounter between Hearts and Rangers at Tynecastle last month, objects were thrown on to the pitch by Jambos' fans. The SFA took no action on those occasions but wrote to all SPL clubs warning that sanctions could be taken if incidents continued. // Soccernet Police in riot gear boarded a ferry in Larne after fighting broke out between rival football fans. Two crew members, one a woman, were slightly injured during disturbances on the boat after it left Troon on Sunday. There were 350 passengers on board and it is thought up to 100 Celtic and Rangers fans were involved in fighting. Police boarded the P&O ship at 2145 BST and arrested three men and a woman. P&O marketing manager James Esler said the company was "horrified and disgusted". The violence followed clashes between Celtic and Rangers fans in Belfast city centre on Sunday afternoon. Police were attacked with stones and bottles after responding to reports of disturbances at the junction of Cromac Street and Ormeau Avenue at about 1530 BST. Rival groups totalling about 60 youths were throwing missiles at each other. One police officer received a minor leg injury and three police vehicles were damaged. A man and a woman were arrested. // BBC Villareal - Glasgow Rangers - 07/03/2006 Villareal`s bus was attacked by 40-50 Rangersfans before tonights champions league game. The fans threw bottles and other objectives at the bus on its way to the stadium. One of the glasses where broken by a missile. When the bus stopped it was attacked and given a good shaking. Over 5000 Rangersfans where present in spain. A lot of them without holding any tickets. // Adresseavisen Spanish police arrested eight Britons in the seaside resort of Benidorm after violence flared ahead of Tuesday's Champions League second-leg match between Villareal and Rangers, local media reported. Reports said groups of Scottish fans hurled stones, bottles and glass at police. // Reuters